Destiny
by Sango456
Summary: Raven is in a hell like place...she remembers her past...and tried to figure out the future...she turns to a forgotten face for guidence. Find out what happens. Rated for language and later chapters. RaeRob fic...Read and Review!


**Authors Note**: Ok so I got a crazy idea for a story….and I hope you like it…This is going to be written in Ravens point of view…and forget that she can't show emotions…because in my story she can, but everyone still has their powers…so read and review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans...simple as that…but I'm sure you all already knew that.

**Chapter 1**: The Beginning

'_Drip', 'drip'. I sat there alone in a dark, cold, wet dungeon. You left me. You promised you wouldn't, but you did. A tear slide down my cheek. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you do this to me? I loved you…but it didn't save you. I tried to follow your voice…but it…it…it led me to him. _

"_Is that what you want!?" I screamed in the darkness. "Do you want me to die!?" I couldn't help but cry now, I completely broke down. "I thought our love was stronger then this!"_

_I curled up into a ball and tried to use my powers to break open the door above me, and once again nothing happened…then I saw him come out of the shadows… "Robin?" I gasped. Then he was gone. _

"_NO! You bastard! Give me back Robin! I swear when I get out of here I will fucking kill you!" I have never been this angry in my life. I curled up again in a corner and my knees were in my face. I noticed I had scraped my knees and they were bleeding. Then I fell asleep, and dreamed of my past…and of you._

**In the past**

"Raven!" My mom screamed up to me. "Raven! It's time to get up! I know its summer now, but you have to get up and watch your little cousins!"

"I'm up!" I yelled back…but I just laid my head down and covered my face with my pillow. I looked over at my clock, 8:03 a.m.

_Why doesn't she just get a real babysitter?_ I thought. I already knew the answer to this question. _"Because babysitters cost money and we don't have a lot of that…so just watch them until I get home from work. Can you do that for me?"_ So I didn't even bother to ask.

Since I'm not going anywhere today, I'll just stay in my pajamas all day. At that I got out of bed and didn't even look at myself in the mirror, I didn't need to. I knew what I looked like, my black hair would look like a rats nest, no make-up, and the lower part of my belly exposed for the world to see my pale skin. I had on black and pink stripped pajama shorts and a white tank top.

I walked downstairs in my bare feet. I watched my mom go out the door and wave back to me. I looked at my little cousins; both girls, one was a one year old and the other 5 years old. I picked up Sammy, the one year old, and placed her in her play pin. Then I put in a movie for Lisa, obviously the 5 year old, to watch. It was Cinderella, her favorite.

I went outside to get the mail. As usual the paperboy missed our porch and got it in the middle of our yard, I walked over and picked it up. As I was standing up I noticed a guy walk by, and for a second our eyes met. He was very handsome, jet black hair, he wore faded jeans, and a red t-shirt, and his eyes were a very mysterious color of green. He looked flawless.

Then I noticed what I was wearing and how I looked. _God! Why the fuck didn't I at least brush my hair?!_ Then the boy smirked at me, as if he could read my thoughts, and kept walking. He stopped at my neighbor's house, Starfire. Starfire greeted him with a kiss.

Jealousy ran threw my body. _Why in the hell am I jealous? I don't even know him…or his name for that matter! Why in the fuck am I jealous?!_

I walked inside my house again and threw the paper on the kitchen counter.

**The boy's point of view**

I looked back to see that beautiful girl, but to my disappointment she wasn't there. She looked flawless even though her hair wasn't combed and she didn't have make-up on, and she was still in her pajamas. I just can't get over how perfect she looked. Starfire never let me see her like that. I don't even know why I'm going out with her…I think we make better friends.

**Original Point of view**

Starfire always got the cute boys. I've never had a boyfriend. I couldn't blame any boy that ever went out with her…she was beautiful, but I always thought of her as too high maintenance, and too whiny, but hey…I guess guys like that. Or maybe she was just easy…No, I shouldn't think that…it's not right.

Cinderella was almost done playing when I got done doing my chores around the house. Then I noticed we didn't have a lot of food in the house, so I got ready for the day. I took a shower, put on clean clothes; shorts and a black tank top, and put on my make-up. Then I walked downstairs and the movie was over.

"Time to go to the store, we have to get groceries." She smiled up at me and ran to my car. (A/N in case your wondering….yes she is 16 haha back to the story) Then I picked up Sammy and put her into her car seat.

We drove to the store, and I parked next to a motorcycle, a crotch rocket. It was red and it had zigzag black lines on it, it also had the name "Robin" on it.

We walked to the store and as we were walking up to the entrance doors, I saw that gorgeous guy walk by me again, and this time we stared at each other until we couldn't anymore. When our eyes met, time seemed to stop, and everything around us faded. For a split second I felt like the world around me had stopped; until I felt a tug on my arm.

"Raven; let's go! Can I get a lunchable?" I looked down and gave her a nod. Then I looked back up to see the guy.

He got onto the motorcycle and looked back at me and nodded before he sped off.

I take it his name is Robin. I had suddenly felt my mouth tingling because I was smiling so much. I turned and entered the store. I never believed in love at first sight, but somehow I felt like I found my soul mate.

**Back to the dungeon**

_I woke up hearing a cruel laugh enter the room. I looked around. "Who's there?!" I stood up, trying hard to figure out who was laughing._

"_Your worst nightmare; bwahahaha!" _

**Authors Note**: Ok first chapter done…I've been wanting to write a story like this one for a long time now…and I finally got around to it. Well tell me what you think so far!


End file.
